youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Click in Shadow Style
Click is a 2006 American science fiction comedy drama film directed by Frank Coraci, and written by Steve Koren and Mark O'Keefe and starring Shadow the Hedgehog as Michael Newman, Maria the Hedgehog as Donna and Knuckles the Echidna as Morty. Shadow played an overworked architect who neglects his family and misses most of his life when he receives a remote control device that enables him to skip over unpleasant events. The film was released in North America on June 23, 2006 by Columbia Pictures. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Makeup. Plot Michael Newman (Shadow) is an architect who's married to his longtime sweetheart, Donna (Maria) with two children, Ben (Jason the Hedgehog) and Samantha (Bella the Hedgehog). Michael is easily pushed around by his overbearing boss, Mr. Ammer (Silver). On numerous occasions, Michael willingly sacrifices time with his family to work so he can give them the kinds of possessions he never had. While going in search of a universal remote control at Bed Bath & Beyond, Michael falls onto a bed and then proceeds to the section marked "Beyond". There, he befriends a mysterious clerk named Morty (Knuckles) who gives him a "universal" remote control and warns that it can never be returned. To Michael's amazement, he finds that the remote can control the actual universe, particularly time. Michael uses it to skip fights with Donna, go forward until he rids himself of a cold and skip a family dinner to work. Later, Morty reveals that when Michael fast-forwards through time, his body is on "auto-pilot", his mind skips ahead while his body does everyday life. After Mr. Ammer promises Michael a partnership position within a few months, he decides to skip ahead to it, but ends up skipping a year of his life since it took him that long to actually get the promotion. Michael also finds out that he's in marriage counseling and missed the death of his dog. When the remote begins fast-forwarding without Michael controlling it, Morty warns the remote programs itself according to Michael's previous commands. Michael's various attempts to dispose of or destroy the remote fail, so he resolves to change his life so that the remote can't control him. The next day, Mr. Ammer tells Michael that he's leaving the country, and in the course of the conversation Mr. Ammer suggests one day Michael may end up CEO. Without thinking, Michael responds to say he would like to end up CEO, the remote reacts accordingly and fast-forwards to 2017. Michael is now the CEO, but he's obese, lives alone, his children are teenagers, he got divorced from Donna and they all hate him. Michael also discovers that Donna is now dating Ben's childhood swim coach, Bill (Scourge). Michael visits his old house and after fighting with Donna, the new family dog pounces on him. Then, he falls and hits his head. The remote having "learned" from Michael having skipped his cold, it transports him six years into the future as he had not been healthy a single day over those six years: Donna recounts how a precautionary CAT scan after the fall revealed cancer and how Michael ate so prolifically during chemotherapy as to subsequently suffer from a heart attack. In those six years, Michael is no longer obese (thanks to liposuction). Donna got married Bill and Ben has gone into his father's line of work. Ben tells Michael that his father Ted (Sonic) died and Michael uses the remote to view the last time they spoke. While on auto-pilot, Michael angrily rejected Ted's offer for a night out with him and Ben. During Michael's grief, Morty reveals that he's the Angel of Death. Fearing him, Michael begs to go to a "good place" and fast forwards to Ben's wedding in 2031. There, he witnesses Samantha call Bill "Dad" and the shock triggers a second heart attack. When Michael awakens, Morty appears to tell him that he chose his path and there is nothing he can do about it. Michael's family arrives and Ben reveals that he has cancelled his honeymoon in order to work on an important deal that will keep his business going. Shocked and not wanting Ben to make the same mistakes he did, Michael rushes after him. A nurse attempts to stop him, but Michael manages to jab the man with a sedative. He ignores Morty's repeated warnings that the machines are all that are keeping him alive. Michael reaches his family and collapses, but manages to convince Ben that family comes first. He reassures the rest that he still loves them and Morty comes up to take him. There is a white flash which Michael wakes up in the present-day on the bed he collapsed onto at Bed Bath & Beyond after believing that the future events have all been a dream. Michael makes amends with his father and reassures Donna, Ben and Samantha of his affection for them and that he'll never sacrifice them for work again. As he celebrates being home, Michael finds the remote and a note sitting on his kitchen counter. After Michael reading the note which states that Morty knew he would do the right thing this time and realizing that he actually experienced the events, he throws the remote in the garbage and goes to restart his normal life with his family. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 8.jpg|Shadow as Michael "Mike" Newman|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Maria as Donna Newman, Michael's wife|link=Maria the Hedgehog Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Morty|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as John Ammer, Michael's boss|link=Silver the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Theodore "Ted" K. Newman, Michael's father|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smiled.jpg|Amy as Trudy Newman, Michael's mother|link=Amy Rose Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Bill, Ben's swimming coach and Donna's second husband|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze as Janine, Donna's best friend|link=Blaze the Cat Molly 3.jpg|Molly as Stacey|link=Molly Jason the Hedgehog.jpg|Jason as Ben Newman|link=Jason the Hedgehog Bella the Hedgehog.jpg|Bella as Samantha "Sam" Newman|link=Bella the Hedgehog Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Kevin O'Doyle, one of Ben's friends|link=Blackheart Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Julie Newman, Ben's wife in the future|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Cosmo the Seedrian 4.jpg|Cosmo as Alice|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Kathy "Kat" O'Doyle, Kevin's mother|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies